El camino de una mujer lobo
by jo-soc-jo
Summary: Hermione es mordida inconscientemente por Moony, como aceptará la castaña su nueva naturaleza? Chap 4 Up! x fin! xD
1. El flaix back

**Tengo que decir que es mi primer fic así que no se como habrá quedado, yo lo he intentado, por favor escribirme algún review tanto si es para felicitarme como si es para quejaros... wenu... ya no digo más y os dejo con el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic...**

**Le dedico este fanfic a mi amiga Noemí Franch (ja veuras com tu agraire hua hua hua(riure malefic)) que es la que me enseñó esta página, y, por lo tanto la culpable de que yo esté enganchada a diversos fics y de que yo haya escrito esta historia.**

**Chapter 1: Flaix-back**

**------Flaix-back------ **

Ella se levantó ese día sin saber que sería el más importante de su vida, ese día pasaría de ser una chica normal de 11 años a ser una bruja, bueno, no se convertiría en una bruja sino que se enteraría de que lo era.

A ella ya le pereció raro que cada vez que una chica se metía con su pelo castaño, rizado y un poquito enmarañado apareciera el día siguiente con el pelo con unos enredos que parecía que no se hubiera lo desenredado en tres semanas o que siempre que creía que una cosa era injusta, se volvía, como por arte de magia (NdA: es un chiste malo... lo sé... úù), como ella creía que era debía ser.

Ese día se levantó y se ducho como hacía siempre, pero mientras se desenredaba el pelo(cosa a la que dedicaba mucho rato ya que le costaba mucho) alguien la llamó desde la planta baja

-Herm cariño baja un momento

La chica bajo en albornoz y con el pelo a medio desenredar produciendo una imagen no muy agradable.

-Que quieres ma...-la chica que quedo sin palabras al ver que en su salón había alguien mas que sus padres, era un hombre mayor, delgado con un pelo y una barba blanca muy largos, tenía la cara larga y chupada y llevaba unas gafas de media luna. Vestía una túnica lila y un sombrero picudo de un lila más oscuro que ahora, por educación, llevaba en la mano.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Hermione Jane Granger no?- preguntó el anciano con una voz de lo más cálida.

-S...s...sí- balbuceó Hermione sin saber que hacer, pues estaba pasando una vergüenza horrible, no llevaba puesta más ropa que un albornoz que encima le iba pequeño.

-Creo que he llegado en un mal momento para usted señorita, será mejor que se vaya a cambiar y a terminar de arreglarse- dijo el hombre sin dejar el tono amable

_Será lo mejor _pensó hermione, después asintió y se retiró a su habitación para, como había dicho ese hombre misterioso, acabar de arreglarse.

* * *

En cuanto acabó (cosa que le llevó bastante tiempo ya que con los nervios que le había producido ese hombre tan extraño se le calló el peine unas 15 veces, se puso los pantalones del revés y se los tubo que quitar para volvérselos a poner) bajó y se encontró a aquel hombre sentado en el sofá con una pequeña taza de té en la mano. 

-Creo que le favorece mucho más ese modelito señorita Granger- Hermione se habia puesto un tejano oscuro y una camiseta negra.

-Muchas gracias señor...- dudo un momento, le había dicho su nombre?

-Ah es verdad que no me he presentado, que mal educado que soy- dijo el hombre- mi nombre es Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore- el padre de Hermione, el señor Granger se levanto a darle la mano a Dumbledore y la señora Granger le dio dos besos, Hermione estaba demasiado inquietada como para ser educada¿qué hacía ese tal Albus Dumbledore en su casa? Pronto lo sabría.

Después de las presentaciones, Dumbledore prosiguió.

-Soy el director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería

-¿LA ESCUELA DE QUEEEEEEE?- dijeron los tres Granger a la vez

-La escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- repitió el hombre como el que dice que trabaja en un super- Ups! Perdón se me olvidó por completo que ustedes son muggles

-ESO LO SERÁ USTED SEÑOR!- dijo el señor Granger- NO VIENE UN CHIFLADO A MI CASA Y ENCIMA ME INSULTA!

La señora Granger y Hermione tuvieron que aguantar al hombre porque sino se hubiese abalanzado sobre el anciano. Este solo sonrió.

-Un muggle es una persona no mágica señor Granger, siento mi falta de cortesía. Ahora déjeme explicarle mejor el motivo de mi visita- dicho esto el señor Granger se sentó de mala gana.- Estoy aquí para ofrecerle a la señorita Granger la posibilidad de asistir a mi escuela ya que posee unas grandes dotes para la magia.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ella dotes para la magia? Era imposible! Tenia que haber un error.

-Perdone que le interrumpa señor Dumbledore, pero ha dicho que yo tengo dotes para la magia? Eso quiere decir que soy una bruja?

-Sí, he dicho exactamente eso

-Pero eso es imposible... yo... yo... no puede ser!- balbuceó la chica

-Nunca ha hecho algo extraño que no ha podido explicar? (NdA: esa frase se la he robado a Hagrid! Perdón..úù)- le pregunto el anciano

-Esto... yo... creo que... puede...

-Eso es porque TU tienes dotes para la magia!- sentenció Dumbledore- bueno, ten.-el hombre busco dentro de su túnica y sacó una carta cerrada con un ribete rojo en el que se veía un escudo partido en cuartos, en cada uno de ellos había un animal: una serpiente, un león, un mapache y un águila, y en el centro una gran "H".- Aquí dentro tiene la lista de los materiales que precisa para entrar en mi escuela. Tómela si quiere entrar, sino me iré por la misma puerta por la que me he ido.

Hermione dudó unos instantes, miró a su padre y luego a su madre, los dos asintieron. Al señor Granger le costó mas que a su mujer. Acto seguido ella cogió la carta, la abrió y la leyó.

-Pero señor...

-Llámeme profesor, ya que a partir del 1 de septiembre seré su director- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues... Profesor, yo no sé dónde puedo comprar estos objetos tan extraños

-Tranquila, yo personalmente la acompañaré al callejón Diagon, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, ya que ahora tengo que ir a visitar a algunos chicos que, como tú, son hijos de familias muggles. Volveré el viernes. Adiós y disculpen las molestias.

Dicho esto se puso el sombrero y se fue.

* * *

Hermione no se podía creer, iba a ir a una escuela de magia, con otros magos y brujas. 

Hermione estaba muy confusa, no sabía qué se suponía que iba a decirle a Jenny, su mejor amiga.

_Jenny! El año que viene no podré estudiar contigo porque soy bruja y voy a ir a estudiar con otros magos. _Definitivamente descartó esa posibilidad. Decidió hablar con sus padres para decidir que le dirían a todo el mundo. Les explicarían que se había ido a estudiar a España con sus tíos Marc y Eva

-Pero no es justo! Habíamos hecho planes!- Le reprochó Jenny- Eres la única amiga que tengo, sabes?

-No es mi culpa! Mis padres creen que será lo mejor para mi educación- contraatacó la chica- deberías alegrarte por mi!

-Pues mira no me alegro, me dejas tirada y pretendes que te anime?- La chica puso cara de asco- No gracias. Adiós! Que te valla bien por España!

Jenny se fue dejando a Hermione totalmente destrozada. ¿Significaba ser bruja destrozar su vida de esa manera?

* * *

Llegó el viernes y Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, era el día en el que iría a comprar todas esas cosas raras que estaban escritas en la carta 

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán

-Tres túnicas de trabajo (negras).

-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(_Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-_El libro reglamentario de hechizos_ (clase1), Miranda Goshawk.

-_Una historia dela magia, _Batidla Bagshot.

-_Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.

-_Guía de transformación para principiantes, _Emeric Switch

-_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

-_Filtros y pociones mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger.

-_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander.

-_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guia para la autoprotección_, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redondas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio_

_1 balanza de latón_

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Túnicas, sombreros puntiagudos, libros de fuerzas oscuras, varitas calderos...todo eso le resultaba tan extraño... leyó y releyó esa carta muchas veces durante los tres días de espera preguntándose dónde podría comprar esos objetos...

RIIIIIING!

-Buenos días señorita Granger- le saludó amablemente el profesor Dumbledore. En esta ocasión el anciano iba vestido con una túnica azul intenso con un cinturón negro que casi le daba dos vueltas en su diminuta cintura, unas botas con tacón alto y un sombrero picudo de color azul celeste

-Buenos días profesor, pase, pase, mis padres están por bajar.

Dumbledore entró y se sentó en el sofá, después lo hizo Hermione y estuvieron durante unos minutos en un incomodo silencio.

-Supongo que se habrá preguntado muchas cosas sobre nuestro mundo- dijo al final Dumbledore

-Su mundo?- Hermione no barajó la posibilidad de que los magos pudieran tener un mundo propio...

-Si señorita Granger, desde la edad media los magos nos hemos visto obligados a escondernos, así como también hemos tenido que esconder a la mayoría de criaturas mágicas.

Dicho esto Dumbledore calló para ver la reacción que habían tenido sus palabras en Hermione. Pero ella se había quedado sin palabras

-Yo...yo...yo... yo quiero saber más sobre ese mundo! Ô.ô - dijo repentina y eufóricamente la chica, a lo que el anciano solo sonrió

-Lo sé- dijo.- Por eso he cogido prestados estos libros para usted.

Dicho esto saco su varita y con un solo movimiento de muñeca aparecieron encima de la mesa un pilar de libros a cual mas gordo

-Muchísimas gracias profesor!

* * *

_Se habrá olvidado este viejo de que tenemos que comprar mis cosas para la escuela:S _Se preguntó la chica al ver que Dumbledore entraba en un extraño bar _Y encima tiene un gusto pésimo para escogerlos :S _Ya que el barera un sitio pequeño y un poco cochambroso. Encima de la pequeña puerta por la que entraron había un cartel en el que había escrito una frase que Hermione supuso que era el nombre del establecimiento: _El Caldero Chorreante. _

-Pasen, pasen, las tiendas a las que tenemos que ir están en esta dirección- Dijo Dumbledore entrando en el bar.

_Este hombre está definitivamente loco...¬¬' _Pensaron a la vez Hermione y sus padres

-Hola Albus, otra vez por aquí con un nuevo alumno de familia muggle?- Preguntó Tom, el tabernero

-Si!- dijo Dumbledore con su amable voz,- ahora si eres tan amable de abrirme la puerta hacia el callejón...

-Claro Albus!- el hombre salió por una puerta que tenia toda la pinta de ser una puerta trasera y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que les siguieran, después Dumbledore le dio unos golpecitos a unos ladrillos de la pared y se hizo una abertura, detrás de esta se podía ver una calle ancha con todo de tiendas a los lados y llena de gente que vestía como Dumbledore. Ôô(Hermione y sus padres)

-Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon, el mejor sitio para comprar artilugios mágicos.- Dijo Tom. Después de darle las gracias, Dumbledore empezó a caminar en dirección a las tiendas y, detrás de él, caminaban el señor y la señora Granger y por último Hermione

-Primero iremos a por las túnicas- dijo Dumbledore

-Perdón señor, cuanto cree usted que nos podrá costar todo esto?- Dijo la señora Granger señalando la carta del material

-Unos... 15 Galeones

-15 que?- Preguntó Hermione

-Galeones, dinero mágico...

-Pero nosotros no tenemos de eso profesor-Dijo rápidamente el Padre de Hermione

-No hay problema! Iremos primero a Gringotts, El banco de los magos- dijo al ver que Hermione iba a decir algo

Después de ir a Gringotts y cambiar un poco de dinero fueron a la tienda de Madam Malkin donde a Hermione le hicieron las tres túnicas a medida. Después fueron a comprar los libros a Flourish & Blott's, esa fue la tienda que mas le gustó a Hermione, tantos libros juntos era demasiado! Las siguientes tiendas a las que fueron fue a la tienda de calderos y a Scribbulus Tintas de recambio, la tienda donde comprar las plumas, la tinta y los pergaminos. Al final solo le quedaba la varita por comprar,

-Por último iremos a ver a un amigo mío! n.n- _Este hombre no está bien de la chaveta...¬¬' _Pensó Hermione. Se dirigieron a Ollivanders Fabricantes de varitas desde 382 a.C.

-Albus! –Dijo el hombre que había detrás del mostrador- Otro muggle nuevo?- El señor Granger aún fruncía el entrecejo cuando oía la palabra muggle.

-Si!

El señor Olivander midió a Hermione, y luego le dio a probar diferentes varitas, al final se quedó con la tercera que le dieron

-Madera de Fresno, 10 pulgadas, con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio, es única señorita...

-Granger –Dijo Hermione rápidamente, ese extraño hombre le imponía demasiado.

* * *

-Tiene que estar en la estación de King's Cross el día 1 de septiembre, en el andén 9 ¾ 

-Andén 9 ¾? Ese andén no existe profesor- interrumpió Hermione

-No para los muggles señorita Granger- eso hizo que era enrojeciera

Aquella misma noche ella se leyó mas de la mitad de los libros que Dumbledore le había dejado.

* * *

Llegó el día 1 y Hermione se despertó más pronto de lo habitual, se dio una ducha larga y cuando salió, sus padres ya se habían despertado. Recogió su baúl y se fueron para King's Cross una vez allí hicieron lo que Dumbledore les había dicho, corrieron entre la pared que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y aparecieron en un andén lleno de gente que vestía con túnicas, allí, Hermione se despidió de sus padres y entró en el tren. Se sentó en el primer compartimento que había libre y poco después sonó el silbato (NdA: no se komo se llama el CHUCHU! ¬¬) Al cabo de un rato se fue al lavabo y se cambió su ropa Muggle por la túnica de la escuela. 

-Perdona, as visto un sapo por aquí?- le preguntó un chico gordito con cara de bobo

-No, quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger

-Yo soy Neville, Longbottom. Me harías un favor si me ayudaras.

Llegaron al acuerdo de que ella buscaría en los compartimentos de la mitad hacia el final y el la otra parte. En el tercer compartimiento se encontró a un chico que intentaba hacer magia con una rata, en el compartimento solo estaban el chico de la rata y otro al que ella reconoció al instante, era, ni más ni menos que, Harry Potter y el otro, el chico de la rata, Ronald Weasley.

Llegarón a Hogwarts y Hermione ya sabía lo que le esperaba, el sombrero seleccionador.

Al entrar en el gran comedor, todos se quedaron ensimismados, era mas bonito de lo que se habían imaginado. Se pusieron todos en fila y la profesora McGonagall se preparó para empezar a decir los nombres de los alumnos

-Granger, Hermione

Poca a poco se acercó al sombrero, se sentó y se puso el sombrero

" _Chica lista... hummmm eres un buen cerebro, que tal si te pongo en Ravenclaw...Pero tambien eres valerosa...Hummmm te podria poner en Griffindor... nose...Ravenclaw o Griffindor... hummm... GRIFFINDOR!" _estaba contenta, le gustaba Griffindor en la misma casa también entraron los chicos a los que había conocido en el Expresso, Neville, Ron, y Harry con los que acabaría formando "El Trio de Oro"

**-------Fin del Flaix-back------**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días, y las cosas habían cambiado, antes era tan feliz y ahora estaba acorralada contra un arbol con aquel ser horrible delante, nunca había pasado tanto miedo en su vida, esa cosa estaba allí delante suyo...

Ese ser era... Remus Lupin en una noche de luna llena...

* * *

**Y asta aquí mi primer chap... espero que os haya gustado xD jejejeje dejarme reviws plissss en el siguiente chap veremos que pasa con Hermione y Lupin (no es nada Slash eh! Pervers...) y Noemí veurás la surpreseta que et tinc preparada eh! Jejejejejeje...**

**Adios**

**Allways yours:**

**Jo-soc-jo**

**PD: Por si no lo he dicho o no lo habéis entendido necesito reviews para no morir de un ataque cardíaco así que...**

**DEJAD REVIEWS (NdA: no soy violenta... ¬¬)**


	2. La Pesadilla

**Wola! Siento muchísimo mi retraso… un pokillo largo… xo sk e stado muy liada…. Sorry, mil sorrys……ademas mi ordenador se murio ase como dos o tres meses i para escribir, leer fics, trabajos escolares i demas tengo k ir d ocupa a casa de una amiga(Noemi) la dl fic…asi k espero k a partir d ahora (si puedo) actualizare con mas frecuencia…kosa k no es muy difícil…jejeje… weno solo decir k este chap es muy corto porque solo explica… si os lo dijera no os leeríais el chap…. xD wenu k os dejo! Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 -La Pesadilla-**

Estaba ahí con esa bestia delante que no le miraba con los ojos color miel de siempre, si no que la miraba con unos ajos de lobo, rojos, inyectados en sangre, y sus manos ya no eran manos, sino garras peludas con uñas tan duras que bien podían ser de metal.

Se veía muerta, o peor, convertida en mujer lobo.

Pensó en sus amigos, un chico al que conocido el primer día de colegio, el chico que sobrevivió, el chico de pelo negro, ojos verdes, no mucho más alto que ella, pero si más alto que su mejor amiga, una chica de procedencia muggle a la que conocido en segundo curso, procedente de un pequeño pueblo de Cataluña que se vino a estudiar a Hogwarts porqué era una enamorada de Londres, Era como ella, una bruja hija de muggles a la que le fascinava todo lo relacionado con la magia(ndA: una Arthur Weasley pero al reves) Una chica bajita, con el pelo castaño y una gran sonrisa( ndA: sí Noemí ets tu :p) pero sobre todo pensó en su novio, el mejor de una familia de pelirrojos, un chico pecoso y de piel pálida, un chico bastante alto que siempre le tomaba el pelo cuando la besaba de forma paternal en la frente. Entonces supo que debía huir, no por su vida ni por su felicidad, sino por la de ellos, por la de Harry, Noemí y Ron.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se escapó de la prisión de garras y robles en la que se encontraba, y echó a correr. Estuvo lo que a ella le parecieron horas corriendo, y se paró detrás de uno de los grandes árboles del bosque, esperando, suplicándose a si misma, egoístamente, que el licántropo hubiera encontrado a otra víctima y se hubiese olvidado de ella. Pero en pocos instantes se dio cuneta de que sus plegarias fueron en vano. Se movió un instante, crujió una rama, se oyó el murmullo de las hojas, los murciélagos echaron a volar en su terreno, tenía las de perder, pero aunque muy adentro de sí algo le decía que acabaría muerta o convertida en mujer lobo, se propuso no desistir e intentar escapar con todas sus fuerzas.

Salió de su escondite y sacó su varita, pero tenía un problema, no sabía donde se encontraba el lobo, y estaba segura que él sí sabía donde estaba.

Dio un par de vueltas rotando sobre sus talones y se calló para ver si podía percibir algo. Crujió una rama, otra vez se oyó el murmullo de las hojas y los murciélagos echaron a volar. Hermione se giró hacia el sonido, y su sorpresa fue cuando vio a Firence, el centauro que hacía de profesor de adivinación en distintos cursos, juntamente con la excéntrica de Trelawney.

Senyor, qué hace usted aquí? Se supone que no puede entrar, -sijo Hermione- si lo ven los demás centauros son capaces de matarle!

Tranquila, no sufras por mí, yo esto…

De repente una zarpa enorme atravesó a Firence haciendo que Hermione acabara salpicada de la sangre del centauro. De detrás de éste salió un gran lobo con todo el morro manchado de sangre.

Pro…pro…profesor Lu…Lup…Lupin…Por favor…

GRAW! (ndA: Se supone que es el gruñido de un hombre lobo…¬¬)

Lupin se iba acercando a la chica y esta estaba cada vez más nerviosa, llorando, gimiendo, (ndA: de desesperación! No penséis mal porfa…) desesperada totalmente. Veía el final, cerró los ojos para intentar despertar, quería que fuera una pesadilla, necesitaba que lo fuera, no estaba preparada para que fuese real, y de pronto desde su oscuridad vio una luz, abrió los ojos y vio una maldición que placaba al lobo y lo alejaba de ella unos metros, los justos para que pudiera correr, correr otra vez hacia la oscuridad iluminada por la luna, y de repente, delante de ella apareció el lobo, y sin previo aviso, le saltó encima. Hermione sintió cómo se le clavaban multitud de enormes dientes en el brazo, era el sentimiento más doloroso que había experimentado en su vida. No solo por el dolor físico, sino por la sensación de que su vida se havía acabado. Todos sus sueños, todas sus ilusiones, se quedaban en la boca del lobo. Justo cuando por su edad podía ser independiente, su vida la condenaba a vivir dependiendo de la luna.

Como la mejor estudiante de su curso en Hogwarts, sabía que les tocaba sufrir ese día 25 de noviembre, el primer día del resto de su nueva vida, el día de cambio, su primera conversión en mujer lobo.

De repente fue como si su mente saliera de su cuerpo y se levantara un par de metros del suelo. Vio como su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse, dio un terrible gruñido, su cabeza se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían, el pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos se le retorcían hasta convertirse en garras.

Se estremeció ante tan "asquerosa" visión (ndA: con lo de asqueroso me refiero a que la visión del hombre lobo no es muy agradable…)

La licántropo se postró delante de su padre monstruoso, Remus Lupin, y los dos se fueron corriendo (ndA: o galopando) hacia los exteriores de Hogwarts.

Se pasaron la noche buscando más presas a las que morder, pero por suerte no encontraron ninguna.

Al amanecer los licántropos se volvían a encontrar en el bosque prohibido.

Hermione se transformó antes que Lupin y por consecuente, se despertó antes. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo que había estado huyendo del lobo y al final este la había mordido. A partir de allí solo recordaba una muy desagradable sensación de haber vivido una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos, le dolían todos y cada uno de los huesos y músculos de su cuerpo. Consiguió ponerse en pié y entonces Lupin empezó a moverse y Hermione se puso a correr hacia el edificio.

* * *

**Wenu ya ta…. Os dije k era mu cortillo…**

**Gracias a la gente que me ha enviado reviews i a todo akel k lee mi fic….. y especialmente a Noemí x achucharme a k escriva…**

**En el siguiente chap veremos cosas mas variadas…. Esque los primeros chaps són kasi siempre de presentación y…. we dw!**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Jo-soc-jo**


	3. Sospechas infundadas

**Wenas! Como habeis podido comprobar he cumplido mi promesa y e actualizado antes que la última vezk, repito: no era muy difícil…xDxD**

**Aki arriba solo agradecer a los que me leeis y me enviais reviews y decir que este chap tiene más variedad que el anterior xD**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Chap 3: -Sospechas infundadas**

Serian las 6:30 de la mañana cuando llego a su cuarto, toda sudada y con la ropa desgarrada y sucia.

Entro en el cuarto de baño para ducharse, cuando ya estaba desnuda se miró al espejo, tenia el cuerpo lleno de heridas pero la mas grande, la tenia en el brazo, se veía claramente, era la dentadura de un lobo. Se disponía a hacer un hechizo para curarse cuando Lavender Brown entró medio dormida

-Hooooo (ndA: esto es un bostezo ya k no se komo escrivirlo…) buenos días Herm….

-QUE HACES! SAL! NO VES QUE ESTOY DESNUDA?

-Pero si ya te he visto montones de veces!- dijo lav quitándole importancia

-QUE TE PIRES! VETE! FUERA!

-Vale hija vale…. Que mal genio te gastas por las mañanas…- tres minutos después de que desapareciera por la puerta ya se volvían a oír los ronquidos de la castaña

Hermione volvió a coger la varita y se hechizó las heridas para que desaparecieran de la vista, pero le seguían doliendo. La única que no puedo hacer desaparecer fue la mordedura.

* * *

-ai! Noemí pesada déjame en paz! Que ya te he dicho millones de veces que no te voy a dejar que me la vuelvas a tocar!

-vinga!(ndA: Noemí dice algunas palabras en catalán que si son muy complicadas de entender ya traduciré) déjame tocártela una vez más… solo una! que no t haré daño! Harry porfi…. Plissssss

-QUE NO PLASTA! QUE YA ME HAS TOCADO LA CICATRIZ SIETE VECES HOY Y SOLO ESTAMOS DESAYUNANDO!- Harry se aparto de Noemí- a parte no ves que nos mira todo el mundo…

Noemí se giró i vió que los ojos de todo el mundo estaban fijos en ellos…

-Ups….

-jo… creo que llego tarde a la sesión matutina de maltrato físico a harry por parte tuya no Noemí?- el pelirrojo se dirijió a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa

- eh! Que yo no acoso a ningú(ndA: Ningúnadie)- dijo Esta agarrando a harry por el brazo.

-oye Ron donde está Herm?-pregunto harry mientras intentaba deshacerse de Noemí

-Está en el cuarto-dijo la chica

-Gracias Ron….¬¬

-no, no está en el cuarto-dijo el pelirrojo

-y tu como lo sabes?¬¬ ronet ronet! Que al cuarto de las chicas no puedes subir… dolentot (ndA:dolentot pillin en cutre)

-¬¬lo digo porque está en la puerta y se dirige hacia aquí, malpensada…

-hola chicos!hola cariño- esto último fue seguido de un sonoro beso

- que nos toca ahora? Harry?- la catalana se giró para preguntarle al moreno pero este estaba hablando con una chica de Hufflepuff un curso menor que ellos- mírala la espabilada… me voy…adeu!... no se para que digo nada si a mi nadie me hace caso verdad herm?

-que?- preguntó la aludida despegándose de los labios de su novio

-va! Dew- se levantó y se fue

-Y a esta que mosca le ha picado?- le preguntó Ron a su chica

-Esa- dijo señalando a la chica de Hufflepuff

* * *

-Una noche dura Lobito?

-¬¬Vete a la mierda un rato…

- Uhh! Predigo una mala transformación

- No me toques la moral Sirius!

- Que me muerde el lobito!

- Sirius…

- Que me muerde!

- Sirius

- Ah!

- NO ME TOMÉ LA POCIÓN!

- Ahh.. Qué?- dijo el perrito

- No sé… Estaba corrigiendo exámenes, se me hizo tarde… no me di cuenta… no lo sé… no sé

- Pero sabes si ocurrió algún "accidente"?

- Creo que sí, pero no lo sé…

- Cómo que crees que sí! Remus, esto es muy serio!

- Ya lo sé Black! Pero que hago? No puedo ir por ahí preguntando: Oye, te mordí ayer por la noche? Es que no me acuerdo…

- Pero no recuerdas nada?

- No

- Nada de nada?

- No

- Seguro?

- Sí!

- Vale

* * *

- Oye, Hermione?

- Qué?

- Donde estuviste anoche?

- A ti que te importa Pav?

- Vale…

- Señoritas, se puede saber de qué hablan? – Preguntó el profesor de la nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento.

- Esto.. nosotras…yo…

- Parvati y yo hablábamos sobre las pociones Bulgaro-Italianas que se descubrieron en la edad media

- 10 puntos menos para Griffindor

- Pero porqué? – Preguntó Noemí

- 20 menos. Primero por hablar cuando no toca y segundo por pedir explicaciones a un profesor

- ¬¬ - Noemí

* * *

- Bueno, nos vas a explicar donde estuviste anoche o qué?

- No

- Va… -Suplicó Lavender

- Que no…

- Vinga! (NdA.: vingavenga)

- Porfa… -Pidió Parvati

- QUE NO!

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se fue

- Esta ha pasado la noche con Ron

- O no… -Intervino Noemí

- Como? – Preguntó la castaña

- Nuse…

- TT

- Me voy, Dew!

Noemí se levantó de la cama y desapareció por el mismo sitio por el que había ido su amiga minutos antes.

Bajó hasta la sala común, allí solo estaba Harry, estudiando.

- Hola!

- Hola

- Qué estudias?

- Aritmética

- Quieres que te pregunte?

- No

- OK

. . . ( NdA.: Silencio incómodo¨)

- Vas a estar mucho más rato mirándome Noemí?

- Nuse

- Que quieres?

- La chica esa con la que estabas hablando antes…

- Ruth

- Esa ¬¬ Tienes algo con ella?

- No

- Uff

- ¬¬ y eso?

- Tengo que decirte algo

- Qué?

- Que me gustas mucho

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y se fue

- ?

* * *

No hacía muy buen día, pero tampoco llovía. Era uno de esos días en los que a Hermione le daba por pensar. Pensaba en sus padres, desde que habían ido a vivir a Francia no había sabido mucho e ellos. Le enviaban cartas una vez cada dos meses y sólo cuando se acordaban. Pensaba en las vacaciones de navidad en la escuela, en verano estaba un par de semanas con ellos y luego la enviaban a casa de los Weasleys. No es que estuviera mal ahí, pero a veces sentía que sobraba. La señora Weasley ya le había dicho que la podía llamar Molly y los gemelos la llamaban ocupa Granger (NdA.: Así me llaman en casa de Noemí xD)

Y encima ahora lo de la mordedura. Se tocó el brazo, aún le dolía… Qué debía hacer? Hablar con el profesor? No, prefería no tener que hacerlo. Decidió que se haría ella misma la poción para controlarse, había rumores que decían que Remus tenía la receta en su despacho. Un día tendría que ir a buscarla, pero para eso tendría que cogerle la capa a Harry… Todo por ayudar a Remus… quien la mandaba a ella ir detrás del hombre lobo…

- Hola princesa – Los fuertes brazos de Ron cogieron a la chica fuertemente por la cintura sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Qué hacías?

- Pensar

- Tus padres no?

- Uh huh – Mintió la chica

- Oye, - el chico la cogió dulcemente por la barbilla – no te preocupes, ellos sabrán lo que hacen, tu sabes que mi familia está contigo

- Ya, pero tu sabes lo que pienso al respecto

- Sí, que no es tu familia, pero yo no pienso lo mismo…

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y este la abrazó fuerte, tocando la herida del brazo.

- Ah!

- Qué te pasa?

- no, nada, que me he caído en la ducha y me he hecho un morado en el brazo – Mintió

- Pero te has hecho mucho daño?

- No, tranquilo, es solo un morado…

- Y … - la chica calló a su novio con un profundo beso

* * *

- Buenas noches chicos! Y chicas! – El profesor guiñó el ojo

- Ahh….

- Que tontas – dijo Seamus, a lo que las chicas empezaron a reír

- Ejem! Que sepas Seamus que Sirius se ha ofrecido voluntario para, a espaldas de los profesores, enseñarnos a escaparnos por las noches para tener citas sin que nos pillen! – dijo una chica de Ravenclaw.

- Empecemos entonces! Para empezar, comentaros una cosa que de buen grado ya sabéis: a los dormitorios femeninos no se puede subir, por consiguiente, si queréis quedar para "intimar" lo tendréis que hacer en el dormitorio masculino. Hoy os enseñaré a fijar puertas para que no os molesten.

Sirius hizo aparecer unas cuantas puertas, y al cabo de un minuto ya estaban todos fijando puertas.

- Perdone Señor Black

- Dime Neville

- Allí tenemos un problema con la puerta – dijo Neville señalando una puerta que había estado encogida hasta el tamaño de una "barbie"

- TT bueno, ahora voy a arreglarlo

Al cabo de una hora y media, la mayoría de los alumnos, excepto Neville, habían conseguido fijar las puertas.

- Bien chicos! Y chica – otro guiño

- Ahh!

- Tontas…

- ¬¬

- Lo lamento mucho, pero la clase ha terminado por hoy!

Los chicos fueron saliendo y quedaron Sirius, Harry, Noemí, Hermione y Ron

- Qué chicos? Y chicas? – volvió a guiñar el ojo

- Oye que nosotras no…

- Ahhh….

- Noemí ¬¬

- Perdón xD

- TT

- Bueno qué tal? Que os ha parecido?

- Ha estado muy bien – dijo Ron

- Espero que te vaya bien y que lo utilices – todos miraron a Hermione

- Oye… QUE ME PONGO ROJA!

* * *

Ya en la sala común los cuatro amigos se quedaron charlando un rato.

- Oye, que ya es muy tarde y yo me voy a dormir, adiós cariño

- Espera que voy contigo

- ¬¬

- A mi cuarto tranquilos… TT

Se fueron abrazados y acaramelados

- Bueno yo también me voy a dormir, Bona nit! (NdA.: Bona nitbuenas noches)

- Oye espera

- Qué quieres?

- Lo que me has dicho antes

- Si

- Que si es verdad?... – los chicos se sonrojaron

- Si, bueno, nose… por?

- Saberlo, nose… esque…

Fin Chap 3

* * *

**Wenju espero que el chap os haya gustado y que no os enfadeis muxho conmigo por como lo dejo… el siguiente chap está casi acabado, mas bien a medias xo k lo akabaré hoy, eso sí asta mañana (mínimo) seguro que no lo subo asi que…. Nus vemos!**

**Para acabar agradecer especialmente a Laia Bourne Black que me ha enviado un review en catalán Moltes mercès wapa! I como siempre a Noemí por prestarme su casa! xD xD**

**Por cierto una aclaración por si hay algún malpensado, Sirius y Remus no son pareja ni nada por el estilo y para acabar decir que el carácter de la Noemí del fic no es el de la verdadera, ella es más sensata… xDxD**

**Ta pronto!**

**Jo-soc-jo**


	4. Nuevos hermanos, politicos y de sangre

**Wenas! **

**ya sé k e tardado muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho pero lo siento esk staba muy baga y no tenia ordenador y tal y me he ido a hacer el camino de Santiago pero la vrdd sk l chap lo tenia escrito a mano dsd acia ya muicho tiempo... Sorry! **

**ahora respondere Reviwes por primera vez n mi vida, un pokillo tarde xo mas vale taqrde que nunka no? xDasi k ai va:**

**KhFh Tonks: primero de todo graciazs por el review y por decirme k mi istoria t gusta ... jeje aunque no lo creas me ace muxo bien pero creo que te as confundido, no ai ningun herm-remus, esque creo que seria un poko pederastia...xD bueno eso que gracias y espero que sigas leyendome**

**besos!**

**Alis Blak:ya se k un pokillo tarde xo wenu... jeje te respondo al review bueno la verad sk no se si m sigues leyendo pero weno.. jeje pues eso k me gusta k t guste**

**Besos!**

**Mili Greenleaf: Ídem mas o menos.. tampoko se si seguiras leyendome xo m gustaria**

**Besos**

**KeLpIeenoch:a ti mil gracias por decirme lo de los reviews. ya digo que contesto tarde pero lo siento:'( sorry! y gracias por los alagos**

**kises**

**HoneyBeeM: ma costao xo la e seguio, jejeje**

**Nayomi: a tu cal k t digui algu ara...? xD Merci eh! jeje ViSkA gAlIcIa i L CaMiÑo! jejeje**

**i recorda olele olala ser Carvalho es el millo que hi ha, olele olala l'Anna Castro es la millor que hi ha! xD**

**CaMiÑo '06 THE BEST! xD**

**Petons! kises!**

**Irucy: jejej tanto como en shock... pero bueno ya habras visto que mi constancia brilla por su ausencia... si aun sigues leyendo claro... y eso que tenia el chap escreitp desde ace meses eh!... xo sk soy muy xo k muy vaga... sorry... xD pero haciendo el Camiño le prometí a mi amiga Noemí que antes del lunes lo subiria y aki sta x fin! xD jejej mil perdones otra vez!**

**Bye **

**Bessos!**

**Laia Bourne Black: ya t vai dir que me feia molta ilu k a par d la noemi tinguès un altre seguidora catalana nn jejeje merci x la teva suggerencia xo ja veuras kom se descubrira la cosa.. juas juas juas(riure maligne) xD s men va una miketa! ¬¬ úù sorry **

**Petonets!**

**Hermy-Sant: gracias x lo dl fallo, no m di ni kuenta...xD**

**wenu una vez respuestos los Reviews os dejo el chap! jejeje see you down!

* * *

**

**Chap 4: Nuevos hermanos, políticos i de sangre**

-Esto… yo…- Balbuceó Harry

-Parla!(NdA: Parla-Habla)

-Yo…

-Si?

-Tengo…

-Tienes…

-Novia…

-Com?

-Si, hace un par de semana, empezé a salir con una chica.

-Con quien?

-Ginny

-Que Ginny?

-Ginny Weasley.

-La hermana de Ron?

-Si

-Me voy a la cama

-Noemí espera…

Para cuando Harry se hubo levantado Noemí ya había entrado en el pasillo femenino.

-Espera…

* * *

Noemí no durmió muy bien esa noche, se paso toda la noche soñando con la "feliz Pareja". Se despertó cuatro o cinco veces, de las cuales tres acampó en el lavabo durante unos minutos 

_Porque me tiene que pasar siempre a mi? No es justo! Siempre me pasa lo mismo! Que he hecho yo? Eh! Que tiene esa enana que no tenga yo! Si es que no es mas que una enana pelirroja y pecosa y empollona! Ya sé, es una sangre limpia, es eso, tiene que ser eso! El magnifico Harry Potter no puede salir con una chica que sea una simple Sangre súcia como yo! Es eso? No… él no es así… Harry no es así… Si sale con ella tiene que ser por amor, tiene que ser porque la quiere… simplemente la quiere_…

Despues de esa reflexión, la última que hizo tiró los clinex a la basura, pues había estado llorando, tiró los pañuelos y le pegó una patada a la papelera, estaba furiosa… la papelera se volcó y de ella salieron unos cuanos papeles sin importancia, pero Noemí vio una cosa extraña, eran unas gasas manchadas de sangre, de quien podían ser? Lavender, pensó que quizás a la chica le habria salido mal alguno de los echizos esos que hacía para mantenerse siempre perfecta… Le quitó importancia y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos color miel, los mismos que había abierto la noche anterior en el Bosque, la misma sensación inundó su corazón , el mismo sentimiento, había destruido la vida del alguien igual que Fenrir Greyback había destruido la suya años atrás cuando solo era un niño… Debía adivinar a quien había mordido, pero no sabía como. Se sentía un desgraciado. Debía hablar con Dumbledore pero si lo hacía lo expulsarían, Dumbledore le había dado una segunda oportunidad después del incidente con Sirius y Snape… Snape… Pociones… POCIONES! Eso! Era eso! Debía usar la pocion _Recordarium_ , Severus le había hablado de ella cuando hizo por primera vez de profesor. Recordaba perfectamente como se hacía, 3ojos de cucaracha triturados, 2 uñas de pez globo i 7 escamas de lagarto gallina, todo mezclado conun poco de sangre de Gnusmas, un animal muy extraño y peligroso que, por suerte y gracias a la asición del Guardabosques y Profesor de cuidado de criaturas magicas, tenian desde hace poco en el colegio una pareja que había criado.

* * *

-Como estás lobito? 

-Mira, estoy…Por cierto!-dijo remus incorporandose- Como fue anoche tu primera clase?

-Como lo sabes?

- La gente… habla… y ví tus papeles encima de la mesa xD

- ¬¬ Debí esconder esos papeles…

- Xep, debiste…

- No diras nada no?- dijo Sirius con sus grandes ojos azules de cordero degollado

- Claro k no tonto!

- Vale! Jejejejeje

_Creo que será mejor no comentarle nada de lo de la poción a Sirius, al menos por ahora Fin kursiva_

* * *

Ron entró en el gran comedor, pero pasaba algo extranño, la gente hablaba, con normalidad, ninguna voz se sobreponia a las demás, todo "normal", extraño, nadie chillava, nadie pedia, nadie reñia… O Noemí no estaba o estaba enferma… pero no porque si hubiera estado enferma igualmente hubiera dicho o hecho algo… quizá estaba muda… pero entonces seria porque Harry le habria echo un encatamiento d mudez… cosa rara en Harry… Pero no, estaba allí y hablaba pero no con harry ni le manoseaba ni le intyentaba tocar la cicatriz nio estaba siquiera cerca de el ni nada… definitivamente, algo muy raro estaba pasando. 

- Hola chicos!

- Hey!

-Hola

- Que pasa hoy que está el hambiente raro?

- Res(NdA: Res-nada)

- Pues por eso está el ambiente raro, porque no pasa nada!

Acto seguido se produjo un silencio incomodo adornado con alguan que otra mirada asesina de Noemí a Harry, de Noemí a Ginny y de Ginny a Noemí y alguna que otra de amor de Harry a Ginny y de Ginny a Harry, Muchas de incertidumbre de Rona todo el mundo y una de incomprensión de Harry a Noemí.

- Bueno pues eso que yo me marcho.-dijo al final Noemí-Por cierto Ron, que Harry tiene algo que comentarte, Déu!- Y la chica se marchó con aires de victoria.

-? Y eso? Me vas a decir que pasa Harry?

- Que pasa de que?

- Nose, todo, primero ese distanciamiento repentino, después el silencio, las caras, las miradas… todo!

-Nada, no pasa nada…

- Vale, si no me lo quieres explicar no me lo expliques pero que sepas que no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta… Ah mira por allí viene Hermione. Hola guapa!

- Hola cariño, que le pasa a Noemí? Esque la he visto salir del gran comedor con una cara que le llegaba a los pies.

- Nose, preguntaselo a Harry- El chico ya no estaba ni Ginny tampoco- Harry?

* * *

Entró en el aula de Pocienoss, por suerte no había nadie, camino con miedo, ya que sabia por experiencfia que Snape podia salir de cualquier rincón el cualquier momento, hacia el armario donde Severus guardaba los ingredientes de las pociones, lo intentó abrir. 

Cerrado.

-Alohomora!

Cerrado.

-Venga armario!

Cerrado

-Abrete!

Cerrado

-ARMARIO DEL DEMONIO!

Cerrado

- VENGA!

Cerrado

-Va…TT

Cerrado

…

* * *

_Queridos Papá y mamá,_

_ya que hace mucho tiempo que no me enviais ninguna carta he decidido hacerlo yo, tengo algo muy importante que comentaros. Bueno una cosa es muy importante y la otra no tanto, hay una que creo que sí que puedo deciros por carta pero la otra es mejor que os la diga a la cara… ya se que poir el asceso de Papá en la consulta es muy difícil que podamos hablar en persona pera de todos modos he decidido que este año iré por Navidad a casa, querais o no…(eso último lo borró)_

_No sé si os acordareis de Ron Weasley, ese amigo mio que me acoje en su casa siempre por vacaciones, pues estoy saliendo con él, casi va a hacer tres meses que salimos, eso es lo menos importante que queria comentaros pero a la vez lo única que comentare._

_Tengo muchas ganas de veros…_

_Os quiere_

_Hermione_

En el mismo momento en el que hermione estaba atando la carta a la pata de Pig, la lechuza de ron para que la llevara a su casa, una lechuza gris y con plumaje real entró en la desierta sala común de Griffindor iluminada solo por el fuego de la chimenea y le tendió su pata a la chica. Esta cogió la carta que llevava atada y la lechuza se fue por donde había parecido sin esterar a que la chica leyera y contestara. La carta iva dirigida a ella y en el remita salia el nombre de sus padres.

_Querida Hermione_

_Hacía muchoi que no te escribiamos y en vista de que tu tampoco dabas señales de vida emos creido oportuno enviarte una carta para saber como estas y que es de tu vida, pero a su vez esta carta es para anunciarte una gran buena nueva que creemos y esperamos que te alegre y te sorprenda un poco. Vas a tener un hermanit! Si, tu madre está embarazada de dos meses! Por eso creeemos que es mejor que no vengas estas navidades porque tu madre necesita tranquilidad i tu padre no podria estar por ti, ya sabes cariño que eso del ascenso le ocupa mucho tiempo… bueno tenemos algo que dcecirte a parte de eso pero será mejor que te lo digamos en persona, ya se que falta mucho tiempo pero no es importante. Por la Navidad no te preocupes, ya te enviaremos los regalos!_

_Besos_

_Te quieren_

_Papá y Mamá_

_P.D: ya te iremos informando del embarazo de tu madre_.

La chica no pudo evitar llorar, pero no de alegria como habrian previsto sus padres o seria lo mas normal en una chiuca a la que le acaban de decir que va a tener un hermanitao, sino por sentirse tan apartada i abanmdonada de sus padres, por culpa de la magia, sus padres estaban forjando una nueva familia, una nueva vida i ella no estaba en sus planes, ella estaba sola, en un colegio apartada de su familia, ella tambien había creado una nueva vida y sus padres no estabn en ella y eso le deba rabia, de repente y por unos momentos no queria vevir en un castillo con sus amigos y con su novio, de golpe solo quiso formar parte de su familia… su flustracin la llevó a romper ñlas cartas i lanzarlas al fuego, allí se quedo mirando como su familia se consumia y llorando asta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

-Por fin solos eh Harry! 

- Sí, por fin…- dijo el chico desganado.

-Te pasa algo?

-No ginny , Cariño..

La chica le besó profundamente durante un buen rato.

- oye Harry creo que tenemos que hablar.

La chica que asta ese momento había estado sentada sobre las rodillas del chico se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que se lo digamos a mi hermano.

-No!

-Pero porque?

-Porque no le gustaria, ya sabes todo lo que piensa él de todos tus novios

- Pero tu eres su amigo, lo entenderá!

- No lo creo

* * *

Entró en el cuarto de los chicos y fijó la puerta tal y como Sirius les había enseñado, se dirigió al baúl de Harry y empezó a buscar la capa de invisibilidad, no estba, en ninguna parte, giró el baúl y todo calló por el suelo, regalos que le habían dado por navidad, cartas de sirius de cuando estaba aun escondido, caramelos, cinco o seis gerseis de lana de la Señora Weasley, pantalones, tunicas y demás ropa, libros de quidditch, libros de hechizós que utilizaron en el ED, cosas de los sortilegios Weasley y muchas cosas más pero ni rastro de la capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

- A perte que ya estpoy arte de tener que quedar y escondernos debajo de tu capa de invisibilidad, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo! 

- No me presiones Ginny, sabes que no se lo podemos decir de golpe a Ron! Le cogería un trauma!

-Pues bien si tu no se lo has dicho antes de una semana se lo dire yo y si no quieres decirselo ni que sea yo dentro de una semana lo nuestro se habrá acabado Harry!

La chica se levantó y se fue.

-Bien, ya tengo todos los ingredientes, solo me alta la sangre de Gnusmas, tendre que ir a buscarla.

Bajó hasta el cobertizo donde tenian a esos animales, que a pesar de tener una apariencia inofensiva, eran pequeñios, peludos, con patas pequeñas y ojos grandes (NdA: lo que normalmernte se le llama Furby pero vivo), eran peligrosos y venenosos.

Se metió en la jaula de gran tamaño y se fijó en uno, debía cazarlo así que le saltó encima, con la mala suerte que el animal se diói cuenta, ya que los Gnusmas no son nada imbeciles, y se apartó así que Remus se dio un gran planchazo cpontra el suelo donde desgrtaciada ente había una gran miuerda de Gnusmas, los cuales a pesar de su pequeño tamaño hacian unas mierdas enormes. Se levantó del suelo, ese bicho le habia tocado la moral, lo iva a coger como que se llamava Remus John Lupin empezó a perseguir al animal, corriendo detrás de este, era cosa de orgullo! Después de 1 hora y media decidió utilizar un arma que el Gnusmas no tenia, una Varita! Intentó paralizarlo, atacarlo, matarlo incluso! Pero nada, no servia de njada… no podia coger a ese animalejo, decidió volver a intentar correr detrás del animal y mientras corrian el bidho se calló de golpe al suelo, se habia muerto de un ataque al corazón…

* * *

-Hola Noemí 

-Hola Biel, Qué quieres?- Bien era un chico de Ravenclaw un año mayor que Noemí, era un chico alto de hombros anchos, no era un adonis pero tampoco estaba mal, ojos azules, el pelo teñido de azul azul metalico, palido de pien y con un pendiente el el cartílago izquierdo, era el cazador de Ravenclaw, un chjico bastante simpatico.

-Puedo?- Preguntó señalando el sitio al lado del que Noemí estaba sentada.

-Si quieres.

-Que haces?

-Escucho música

-Que grupo es?

-Bons Jovi, es un grupo muggle que…

-Si claro, al igual

-Como?

-Bon Jovi son magos

-Que?

-No lo sabias?

-no, me estas tomando el pelo

-No

-Si

-No

-En serio són magos?

-Shep! Mi padre los conoce

- a Si?

-si, si quieres, qiuedamos un dia y te los presento

- me encantaria!

-Oye Noemí

-Que quieres?

- Es verdad que estas con Potter?

-No

-A no?

-No, Harry está con otra

-Ok, jejeje

-Por que te ries?

- Porque si no estás con el estaras conmigo.

* * *

**Wenoooooooooooooo pues asi se keda i prometo no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente ya k empezaran las vacaciones dentro d poko xo tamnpoko prometo nada xk tngo k kurrar y m voy al kampus d basket i todo eso asi k... see you soon!**

**Always yours**

**jo-soc-jo**

**P.D: un review k otro no iria mal para inspirarmey tal. pero tambien si no os gusta algo d la istoria para que lo digais y asi yo pueda saber que os gudsta y que no! bueno, una vez dicho esto... Nos vemos!**


End file.
